powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Phil Boom
Phil Boom is Boom's father. Character History Louise Boom contacted her son, Boom, via a hologram. She was very excited. Louise told her son, honey and told him they had exciting news. Your father and I have finally decided to make a trip to SPD. We'll be catching the next...but she didn't get to finish her sentence as Boom had quickly shut his mail. The following day, Mr. & Mrs. Boom arrived at SPD. A cadet led them to the rec room and told them there they are. Mr. & Mrs. Boom asked the three cadets if they could help them - they were looking for their son Boom. Bridge Carson, Sydney Drew, and Elizabeth Delgado quickly got to their feet and they introduced themselves. Mr. Boom told them to call him Phil, and introduced his wife, Louise. Z told them that she would help them find their son, but Phil had a pretty good idea of where to find Boom - in the weight room. Bridge told RIC to find Boom. RIC lead them down a corridor to a broom closet. The doors slid open and Boom fell down on the floor. His parents were thrilled to see him. Boom quickly stood up and told them that he was doing urban tactical closet surveillance. Phil and Louise gave Boom a hug and told him how proud they were of their little Power Ranger. Later, Boom gave his parents a tour of SPD. Louise was excited to be given a tour of SPD, but not able to see anything. They were going down an escalator and at the end of it stood Z. Z told Boom that they needed their commander for some training drills. Boom allowed Z to lead him to the exercise room and Phil and Louise followed. They watched through the glass windows as Boom exercise. Louise was so thrilled, that she took several pictures. Commander Cruger came walking down the hall and gave them a pleasant good day as he passed. After the training session, Phil, Louise, Bridge, Boom, Syd, and Z returned to the rec room. As they talked, Kat announced that the Rangers were needed in the command center. Phil and Louise stood up - thrilled to see their son in action. Bridge told Boom that maybe now was the time to tell his parents the truth. Phil and Louise waited expectantly and Syd told them that Boom had promised them that they could do the next mission on their own. Phil and Louise were disappointed, but they understood. Boom continued his tour with his parents, this time taking them to Newtech City. As they walked along, Phil noticed the Rangers battling a Bluehead and several Krybots. Phil pointed this out to his son. Boom could see that the Rangers needed help. Phil and Louise were excited - they were finally going to see their son in action. Louise did some hand movements and told Boom SPD emergency! Boom told them that he had forgotten his morpher and raced off with RIC. Phil and Louise stayed where they were at and soon enough they spotted the Orange Ranger coming to the aid of the Pink Ranger, Yellow Ranger, and Green Ranger. Louise took several pictures. Louise and Phil were proud of their son - the super hero. They did not seem to notice all of Orange Ranger's blunders. Louise and Phil returned to SPD and waited in the rec room for Boom's return. When Boom walked in, Louise and Phil praised their son. Boom told them to stop it. Boom faced his parents and told them that he was a fraud. Louise and Phil sat down - they were confused. Boom told them that he was not the Orange Ranger, that he had been dismissed from the academy after three days. Phil didn't understand - Boom had been at the academy for over five years. Boom told them that he worked at the lab. Boom also informed them that he had resigned and left to clear his things. Later, Boom was in the lab with his parents. (Commander Cruger did not accept Boom's letter of resignation because Boom had forgotten to sign his name.) Phil asked him what did he do. Boom asked them if they really wanted to know. Louise told Boom that they would love him no matter what. Boom told them that he worked in the lab as the chief gadget tester. Boom strapped booster pack to his back as he explained that if it wasn't for him, the Rangers wouldn't have all the cool weapons that they had. Louise and Phil watched in astonishment as Boom suddenly lifted off into the air and into the sky. Arsenal * to be added Notes Portrayal * to be added Behind the Scenes * to be added See also References Category:PR Civilians Category:PR Allies Category:PR Family Members Category:Minor characters Category:S.P.D.